


Fairy of The Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/F, Fantasy, Female Characters, Forbidden Love, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Maleficent sneaks into the castle to pay Queen Ingrith a late night visit.





	Fairy of The Night

“I find you utterly repulsive, yet attractive,” Queen Ingrith smirked, brushing her warm knuckles across Maleficent’s white cheekbone. In her satin frilly nightgown, she was sitting halfway up in bed with the horn-headed fairy leaning mere inches away from their mouths. Maleficent had snuck inside to visit the castle in the middle of the night. To see Ingrith, honestly.

“I find you incredibly rude, yet intriguing,” was Maleficent’s thin, simple response. She watched the Queen touch her curled, bejeweled fingers that were gripping tightly onto her heavy gnarled, magical staff. 

“May I...?” Queen Ingrith spoke gently. 

“No.” Maleficent reared back the beautiful instrument. Their voices were too loud and made the King stir. Both Ingrith and Maleficent peered over at the snoring heavily King John, wearing a sleep mask on his wrinkled face.

Ingrith huffed at the sight of her husband, readjusting her lacy bodice. Maleficent carried herself back towards the open wide window where she came from last.

“Come back soon, my dear, Maleficent,” the Queen mother whispered urgently. 

“I shall,” said the dark fairy godmother. She flapped and spread her large, feathered wings, preparing to take lift-off.


End file.
